By The Sunlight
by Kiso
Summary: It’s the summer before senior year, and four friends get together for a huge road trip. Chaos and hilarity ensues as Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake go for the longest journey of their lives!
1. Energy High

**By The Sunlight  
**

**By:** Kiso

**Summary:** It's the summer before senior year, and four friends get together for a huge road trip. Chaos and hilarity ensues as Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake go for the longest journey of their lives!

This is a story that I just needed to write! I'm gonna have a lot of fun with it, so expect twists, turns, and a few loops! ----------------------------------------

Chapter One: Energy High

School was almost over. It was the last weekend before we finished our junior year of high school. Lilly was sitting on my bed, scrolling through my iPod and looking a for a good summer song to play.

"Find anything yet?" I called out from my Hannah Montana closet.

"No! Do you have anything upbeat on here?" Lilly called back.

"I dunno! Do you think I know my play list by heart?"

"I know mine by heart!"

"Dork!"

"I found something! It's perfect!"

"Put it on!" I felt like dancing and just having a good time. I was having a party at my house tonight and me and Lilly needed to find the perfect music for it. But for now, we were just trying to goof around.

Suddenly, _Heels Over Head_ by Boys Like Girls filled the room.

"California bound!" Lilly sang, dancing around the room.

I walked out of the closet and laughed at Lilly. My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Miles?" Jake answered.

"Jake! What's up?"

"I'm on my way to your house. That okay?"

"Yeah! Just come on in, me and Lilly will be jamming out in my room."

"'Kay. Love you," Jake said, his voice getting sweeter and sweeter.

"Love you, too," I said, smiling and hanging up. Me and Jake had been going for three years, and I was totally in l o v e. So much had happened since eighth grade, and it was enough to knock me over sometimes. But I always had Lilly, Oliver, and Jake right there next to me.

"Miley! Stop standing there like a statue and shake your boo-tay!" Lilly said, grabbing my hand and making me dance with her.

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone And a front row seat up right by the phone.  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?_

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and spin me around the room.

"You mean everything to me," Jake whispered in my ear, perfectly in harmony with the music. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Aww," Lilly said. "You guys look too adorable together!"

"You and Oliver would look cuter together! Why don't you just say yes to him?" I pulled away from Jake.

"I want to see if he'll keep asking!" Lily said, winking and turning up the music.

"That's horrible, Lilly. I hope you know that," Jake said.

"I know. But it's fun!" Lilly spun around and threw herself on my bed.

I smiled and laughed. "Not for him!"

"Oh, well. If he really cares, he'll keep asking!"

And Oliver would keep asking. And we all knew it.

---

The party was on! Kids from school were crowded all around my backyard, dancing and laughing and drinking. I was relaxing in a beach chair when Oliver sat on the end of it, looking around.

"Oliver, what are you looking for?" I asked, scooting up so he had more room.

"Lilly," he answered simply.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my Sprite. "I saw her over there by the iPod player."

Oliver stood up, waved, and went over to the iPod. I laughed and yawned; my own party was wearing me out! I quickly stood up and went to find Jake. I found him and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the iPod.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asked me.

"You'll see," I said, scrolling down the play list, looking for a certain song. I found it, clicked on it, and dragged Jake out into the middle of my backyard.

And then the best song in the world came on.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind!  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!_

Jake laughed as I started to act like the _Bring It On_ girls. Lilly joined me and we did fake cheers and goofed around for everybody.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind!  
Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!  
Hey Mickey!!!_

Some other girls joined us and the guys started to stare. Laughs could be heard all around.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand!  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Why can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Mickey!  
Oh, what you do, Mickey  
Do, Mickey,_

I started to dance around Jake, twirling his hair and pulling on his shirt.

_Don't break my heart, Mickey!_

I fell into Jake's arms as the song ended and started laughing.

Oliver came over and said, "Pretty sexy moves there, Lills. You too, Miles."

Lilly blew him a kiss and said, "Yeah, that's how we roll."

Suddenly, I was high on all this love and energy and goofiness. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with these people. I wanted to have great milestones with them. Only them. I wanted them to be everywhere I was.

"Let's go on a road trip!"

-------------------------------------  
A sudden impulse. I love the idea of a road trip, so I just had to incorporate it into a story!

All songs copyright to their respected creators.

-Kiso


	2. The First Bump

Well, I got a lot of positive comments, so I'm continuing! 

What will chapter two bring?  
--------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The First Bump

As soon as I had uttered the words "road trip," time just completely sped up and before we even realized it, it was the last day of school. The last day of our junior year. We were all running around, jumping for joy, and then, at the end of the day, crying.

Lilly and me climbed into my car while the guys got into their own cars and we all drove to my house. I unlocked the door, yelled, "I'm home!" and went into my room, everybody following.

I sat on my bed, Lilly on my computer chair, and Oliver and Jake on the floor. "When should we go?"

"Tomorrow!" Lilly offered.

"Whoa there, Lilly. Let's give ourselves at least two days to get ready," Jake said.

"Why? You guys, this is gonna be the summer of our lives! Let's just get it started! We can go anywhere, we can do anything! Let's just...go!" Lilly spun around in the chair. "It's not like we'll need a million bags. One or two is enough. And then..."

"_Zoom_," I finished.

"Exactly!"

So we all agreed on it. We would go tomorrow, Saturday. Lilly would sleep over at my house, and we would all go in Jake's car because it was the biggest and the nicest.

That night, Lilly fell asleep like a baby, while I lay awake in my bed, staring out of my window. I groaned, got up, and walked out to my balcony, stepping outside. The wind fanned my face and I relaxed.

I yawned and climbed back into my bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep...

---

We're ready. We're ready. We're ready.

I kissed my dad and Jackson goodbye and climbed into Jake's car, kissing him. Lilly and Oliver were sitting in the backseat.

"All set?" my dad asked.

"Yep," Jake answered.

"Have fun, then!"

"We will, Daddy! I love you!" I called out as Jake drove away from the house. I felt like I had drank a zillion cups of coffee.

The air felt fresh. The sun felt warm. The road felt smooth.

I pulled out my digital camera and snapped a picture of Jake driving. Then one of Lilly and Oliver. Then one of me. Then another one of me. Then one of the sky. And then more and more until we were finally on the highway, coming towards a sign that said, 'LEAVING MALIBU.'

A few miles after that sign, in this little village thing, we hit The First Bump.

"Uh oh," Jake muttered.

"What?" I said, looking at him. He had his Worried Look on his gorgeous face. "Ahh! Don't frown! Wrinkles, Jakey, wrinkles!"

Lilly giggled. She loved it when I imitated Jake's overprotective manager.

"We're almost out of gas," Jake said.

"So? We can just get some from that gas station up there," I said, pointing at this faraway square that looked like a gas station.

"Miles, that's a farmhouse," Oliver said.

"Really?"

"Oh, shit," Lilly offered.

"Don't worry!" I squealed. "I have a plan!"

"And what's your plan?" Jake asked, sighing and looking at me.

"You and Oliver get out and push! Oh, I am so smart!"

"No," Jake said. "How about two of us walk to that farmhouse and ask the people inside if they have any gasoline we could use."

"Which two will that be?" I asked. I wanted it to be me and Jake so Lilly and Oliver could be alone together.

Jake apparently sensed my vibe because he said, "Me and you."

"Okay!" I squealed, grabbing his arm. I looked back at Lilly and Oliver in the backseat of Jake's car and said, "We'll be back!"

"Do you think Lilly will finally open up to him a bit?" Jake asked me when they were out of earshot.

"I hope so," I said, leaning against his arm.

---

When we got up to the farmhouse, I was a little disappointed. I had expected a whole bunch of animals running around and a huge cabbage field with a scary-looking scarecrow. But there was really just a medium-sized house, a small vegetable field and a little barn.

I knocked on the door and this cute little farmer guy answered the door. You know that one picture of the farmer guy holding a pitchfork with his wife next to him? Well, he looked like that guy, except that he was smiling. And not holding a pitchfork.

"Hi! We were driving, and we sorta ran out of gas. Can you help us at all?" I asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

The man smiled and his eyes got all crinkly and he looked behind him and said, "Barbara! Come here!"

I had assumed Barbara was his wife.

I had assumed dead wrong.

Barbara was apparently his 16-ish daughter with the ugliest overalls, weirdest makeup, fakest-looking boobs ever (I mean, really, if you're gonna stuff them, do it well)!

Dead.

Wrong.

(But maybe I just hated her because she was making googly eyes at my man!)

As soon as she saw Jake, I swear she melted. Her eyes got this determined look in them and when she saw me, she scowled and shot daggers at me.

"Barb, can you find them some gasoline? I don't really know where it is," the old man said kindly. How did such a horrible girl come from a sweet man like that?

"Sure thing, Daddy! Right over here," she said, talking to Jake and smiling hugely at him. Jake smiled falsely and took my waist. I leaned against and stuck my tongue out at Barbara's back.

Barbara turned around and shot even more daggers at me. I just snuggled into Jake more.

"Here you go. It should be more than you need. Come back anytime," she said, waving at Jake.

"We'll be sure not to," I accidentally said out loud.

Accidentally...

...on purpose?

"Oops?" I said, giggling.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"Whore. Oh, and by the way, if you're gonna stuff, use Kleenex, not Puffs!" I trotted after Jake, who had gone ahead, and laughed.

"You didn't have to be that mean, Miley," Jake said, smiling.

"But it's not fair when she looks at you like she thinks she has a _chance_!" I laughed, then said, "I'm just kidding. She just seemed snobby."

"I love you," Jake said, catching me off guard.

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you, too."

He had said it before, but this time it sounded different. It sounded...I dunno..._special_.

Or maybe I'm just weird.

Both...?

Nonetheless, The First Bump had been smoothed over!

----------------------------  
I liked writing this chapter! And I love characters like Barb! Ahh, Miley's such a fun character!

-Kiso


	3. Not Proud Nor Regretful

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and such, guys! You're all so awesome and your reviews make me so happy!

Now, I present to you: chapter three!  
----------------------------

Chapter Three: Not Proud nor Regretful

[Lilly POV

I watched as Miley and Jake walked away from the car, Miley hanging onto to Jake and Jake gladly holding her. I wish somebody would hold me like that and love me like that.

I glanced over at Oliver and felt a sharp pang in my heart. Had he felt this way whenever I said no to him? Had I broken his heart?

"Oliver," I whispered hesitantly.

He turned to me and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I didn't really know how to say it. "I mean, are you okay after I've said no to you all these times?"

His smile sort of wavered, but he said, "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'll stop asking if it bothers you. If you don't like me like I like you then I might as well stop trying."

"No!" I blurted out. "I...I like you chasing after me, Oliver. I've never had a guy do that before, and it made me feel special. But just now I realized how much it must be hurting you. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be. I like challenges," Oliver said, smirking.

I grabbed his shirt and put my lips on his. His hands ran through my hair, and my hands roamed his chest freely. God, he could kiss. We kept kissing and holding each other.

Until we heard a cough.

"Ahem. Well, are you two having fun?" I heard Miley ask.

I pulled away from Oliver and said, "Yes, we are, actually."

Oliver was embarrassed. I felt his fingers tighten on my back, but I was calm as ever. Miley and Jake always did this.

"So how did it go?" I asked, leaning against Oliver.

"Some bimbo tried to come on to Jake. Damn zombie slayer fans," Miley said, looking at Jake lovingly as he put the gasoline in the car.

I wondered if Oliver looked at me like that. I hoped he did.

I looked at him. He was looking at me, smiling. I sighed and put my head on his chest, content.

---

[Miley POV

After we got the car going again, and we were just staring out at the beautiful countryside quietly, me and Jake holding hands, Lilly half asleep in Oliver's arms, Hannah Montana's newest song came on the radio.

I immediately perked up and started singing along.

_Change your hair,  
Change your shoes,  
Gotta get out of these blues.  
(Oh man.)_

_Nothing is going right todaaay.  
And nothing is ok.  
But, but.  
But, but, buuut._

_I'll be okkayy.  
Because I know you'll be therrre.  
I got-  
Friends by my side,  
A whole new start,  
My lullaby,  
Boy in my heart._

_So hear me when I say-  
I'll be okkayyy!  
I'll by okay!_

_I'll._

_Be._

_Okay._

I laughed as the song ended and I realized how silly the lyrics were.

"Nice one, Miles," Jake said. "That shoe and hair part doesn't even make sense."

"You're just jealous because you can't sing," I said, smiling at him. "Everything is okay now," I whispered, mostly to myself.

---

I felt the car rise up in the air and my eyes snapped open.

"What? What happened?" I asked, looking around. Oliver was driving now, and Lilly and Jake were sleeping in the backseat, completely unfazed by the car's jump.

"Sorry, Miles, just went too fast over a speed bump," Oliver said, smiling.

I stretched my arms and rotated my neck. Jake's car was stylish, but not really made for sleeping. "Argh. How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours. Jake got tired so I took over, and they fell asleep about two hours ago. We're about to enter-" Oliver stopped talking and pointed at a sign.

"Party City?" I laughed. Sounded like fun.

"Yeah. I think we should stop and get a hotel so we can rest for the night," Oliver said.

I nodded. "We should stop and have a party first! PARTY CITY!" I yelled, but too loudly, for Lilly and Jake's eyes opened and they got up groggily. "Sorry, guys," I murmured.

"No. Worries," Jake said sleepily, rubbing my arm. "Where...are we?"

"Party City," I said, giggling. That name cracked me up.

Lilly frowned, but her eyes twinkled. "What kind of a damn name is that?"

I laughed and just turned up the radio. Party City, here we come.

---

I stepped out of the car and I and Lilly ducked into the bathroom to change into some party clothes and get our Party City on.

After we were done, we stepped out and walked around Party City with Jake and Oliver. It looked like a smaller version of Las Vegas, with flashing lights and tall building and 15-minute marriage ceremonies.

Honestly, I'm not proud of what we did. Not at all. I don't say I regret it, but I am surely not proud.

They were serving alcohol to minors and, honestly again, me and Lilly had had it before and the stuff really appealed to us. Jake and Oliver didn't stop us. They did it with us. So, after...a few...drinks, things got a little out of hand.

Think Britney Spears and no panties.

Lindsay Lohan before rehab.

Yeah. That out of hand.

Suddenly, I was dancing on the tables.

Suddenly, I was being whistled at by tons of guys.

Suddenly, I was full-on kissing my best friend.

And suddenly, everything went black.

-------------------------------------  
How sweet was that? If you guys answer this question, the next update will be quicker.

**What is your favorite color?**

If every reviewer answers that simple question, I swear the next update will come faster and much better.

Ta ta!

-Kiso


	4. Miley's Plan

I'm trying to make this chapter really really long for you guys! Enjoy!

Here is chapitre quatre!  
---------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Miley's Plan

I have a pounding headache.

I cannot remember where I am.

Or how I got here.

Who's holding me?

My eyes slowly opened to a plain white ceiling. I looked around. I think I was in a hotel room, judging from the really plain furniture and the really big window that probably looked out to some alley or something. I looked down at myself and gasped.

Where were my pants?

I started to wriggle out of the arms that were most likely Jake's, and I heard a, "What? Huh? M-Miles?" I quickly got up and searched the floor for my pants. Where the hell were my pants?

"Miley? Why did you wake up?" Jake asked me, rubbing his eye.

I ignored his question. "What happened last-" I didn't even finish my question as the memories came flooding back to me. Dancing on the tables. Having guys throw money at me. Drinking way too much. And, then, finally, giving Lilly the biggest kiss I've ever given anyone, even Jake. I made a small, "Eep," and fell to the floor. "Oh, God, I'm horrible."

Jake came down and sat next to me and laughed. "Miley, you're no worse than the rest of us. We did all the stuff that you did. Well, except for that last kissing Lilly part. I think Oliver got a kick out of that one," Jake said, smiling at me.

"I bet he did," I muttered.

Lilly bounded through the door, crying out, "She's awake! She's awake!" She ran towards me and grabbed me hands, kneeling. "Miley, Miley, Miley, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said, confused.

"Oh gosh, Miley, you don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"You just completely blacked out! You fell off the table and almost hit your head! Thank God Jake and Oliver caught you! You don't remember any of that?"

"I remember everything before that."

Lilly blushed and coughed. She remembered, too.

I tried to make a joke out of it. "Hey, maybe we'll end up on YouTube or MySpace or something. We're probably in lots of people's camera phones!"

She smiled.

Oliver came in and started laughing at us. "Hey, Miles, maybe you could be more considerate and stay away from my girl." I scowled at him but he just laughed more. Jake smirked at him.

"Are we still in Party City?" I asked.

Jake nodded.

"Let's go, then. I'm sick of this place already," I stood up and remembered my first issue this morning. "By the way, where are my pants?"

Lilly hesitated, then said, "Well┘umm┘you took them off┘for one of the guys."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I was such a whore. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a husky voice whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, babe. It was for me." I shivered from his touch and smiled to myself. I pushed away from him reluctantly, suddenly remembered that I hadn't brushed my teeth.

"I'm gonna go do my morning things, okay?" I said, backing away towards the door that I hoped was the bathroom and not some random closet.

They all looked at me.

"I'm fine, guys, really." I went into the door and closed it behind me, grateful to be away from al their sad and worried eyes. I got enough of that at home. This was supposed to be fun. Fun, Miley, fun.

I looked in the mirror and almost screamed.

What the hell did I drink?

----

My spirit lifted as we passed the sign saying, 'NOW OUT OF PARTY CITY LIMITS.' I didn't want to be in that loony bin any more than I had to. I looked at Jake and, like so many other time, his beauty hit me like a ton of bricks. His square jaw, his shaggy blonde hair darkened by the California sun. And those deep unforgettable blue eyes. If we ever had kids, I would want them to have his eyes. And his hair. God, I loved every part of him.

I realized what I was thinking about and shook my head. No, no, no. What happened to the Miley who didn't want kids? The Miley who opposed marriage until Hannah Montana became too old and unlikable? But I knew the answer. That Miley had disappeared as soon as Jake had come into the picture.

"You okay, babe?" Jake asked me.

I smiled hugely at him and said, "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself. You look like your brain is about to escape. What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Oh. What about us?"

"How you're so perfect for me. Do I feel like that for you, Jakey? Like the missing part of your puzzle. Of your heart."

"Of course you do! Miley, I do not even know how I lived before I met you! And I can't believe all those other girls I went through before I met you! What was I thinking with Rachel and all them? You are the only one for me, Miley. And I won't ever forget it."

"Aww," came a voice from the back. I had totally forgotten about Lilly and Oliver. Lilly smiled at Jake, tears in her eyes. "That was so sweet, Jake."

I smiled as Jake almost blushed and murmured, "Thanks."

"I love you like that, too, Lills," Oliver said.

"I know you do, Ollie. Why else would you chase after me so much and never accept no for an answer? I love you like that. I just never knew cause I was an idiot," Lilly said, and they smiled at each other like puppies in love. I laughed because that's exactly what it was. Happy puppy love.

I looked at Jake and realized something. He would always always always keep his promise. But after last night, would I? Would I ever end up kissing another guy? Or┘worse? I gasped quietly as I realized the possibility of it.

And, suddenly, I had a plan.

----

We had stopped in another hotel, since there were no fun cities within fifty miles. It was a better hotel this time, with actual room service and nice, big, fluffy beds. Me and Jake got our own room again, and Oliver and Lilly got their own room across the hall from us.

I sat on the big fluffy bed and my brain went into motion, trying to put my plan into action. I patted the bed and said, "Come here, Jakey." He sat down to me, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I took in his scent. A hint of cologne, but mostly deep and warm and comforting.

"What's up, Miles?"

"I┘you love me, right?"

"What? Of course I do!"

"Will you something for me?"

"Anything."

I started to unbutton his shirt. I saw recognition click on his face as he realized what I wanted. He gently pulled me off him and got up. "Anything but that, Miley."

"But, Jake, that's all I want from you!"

Jake turned away from me. "Why? Why this all of a sudden?"

"I was thinking about last night. What if it happens again? And what if I kiss another guy this time? Or go even farther with him? I┘I want you to be my first, Jake."

Jake turned to face me, rage disrupting the usually calm sea of his eyes. "You think I would let that happen? You think I would let you go off with some random guy? I would hope that if you wanted to go do that, you would have at least some common sense in your body! If you did that┘I would think you didn't love me."

My mouth fell open. "Don't say that. Please don't say that┘are you┘are you saying you don't┘want me?"

"No, Miley, that is not it! You have too much going on now to risk it all for me! I will not ruin your life like this. I'm not saying never, I'm saying not tonight. Okay, babe? I love you," Jake said coming over to me and kissing me. "I love you so much."

I didn't understand. "Why do you think it would ruin my life?"

He pulled me out of our hug and stared into my eyes. "Miley. What if you get pregnant? What if you accidentally blurt it out? What would that do to Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart? What do you think it would to your dad?"

As soon as he uttered the word ▒dad,' my mind stopped. What if my dad found out? What would he do? Kick me out, probably. No. No he wouldn't. But he would be so so disappointed. "I┘I just┘I just wanna make sure you're my first, Jake. I couldn't bear it if something happened."

"Miley, please, listen to me. I will never let anything like that happen. But if you wanted to go to another guy willingly, I would let you. But I would never ever let you go off with some sleazebag you met at the bar or something. And you wouldn't let that happen, either. And you know that. You're smarter than that, Miles. Do you believe me when I say it will happen?"

"And when will it happen?"

"How about our wedding night?"

I smiled. "Are you proposing?"

He smiled back. "No. I'm promising. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, sighing. He was too good at persuading me. And too good at kissing me, and too good at making me blush and laugh and smile. He was just too good. I smiled and realized all this goodness was mine. All mine.

I knew I wouldn't waver but┘

┘would he?

----

[Lilly POV

You know those moments that you wish could last forever? Well, this was definitely one of those moments. Me and Oliver were lying on the bed, cuddling and kissing. I didn't know how perfect life could get. It was like his lips were made for mine. Oliver laid on top of me, supporting himself with his arm so I felt none of his weight but I could feel every muscle, every contour of his body.

The moment intensified as Oliver slowly caressed my stomach and started moving up, making every part of me tingle. I wanted this so badly, but I knew that we couldn't do anything right now, in this hotel room out in the middle of somewhere.

"No," I breathed when Oliver let go of my lips. "We can't."

Oliver stopped and lay down next to me. "I know. I wish we could, though."

I sighed. "Me too."

I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his smell. He smelled like┘like Oliver. I laughed at myself and Oliver smiled at me.

"What do you think Miley and Jake are doing?" he asked me.

I thought for a second. "Probably the same thing."

We laughed and leaned in for one last kiss before turning on the TV and calling it a night. A very perfect, sweet, satisfying night.

-----------------------------  
Ahhh fluff! I love fluff! It's only a T-rated story so nothing will happen! Whoosh!

-Kiso


	5. Over the Edge

Thanks so so much for all the reviews and story alerts and stuff, everybody! Gosh, I love you all! If I knew how to bake, I would totally make cookies right about now!

Too bad I burn everything! Ha haa.

Enjoy chapter five!  
------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Over the Edge

[Miley POV

Okay, so my plan didn't exactly work out as I wanted it to. But it worked out even better than I thought it would. I respect Jake so much more now. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, letting the warm sun hit my face.

Me and Jake were in the back for once, and Oliver and Lilly were up in the front, laughing and holding each other's hands. The sight made me want to squeal out loud. Which is exactly what I kept doing, much to the embarrassment of Oliver. He's so squeamish.

I squealed again, just to get on Oliver's nerves; it worked.

"Miley!"

"I'm just messing around with ya, Ollie!" I smirked. Oliver shook his head at me and Lilly giggled. Whoa. Lilly. Giggled? Wow. She really likes Oliver. I smiled. My smile disappeared as I spotted Jake looking out at the sky, a bored expression on his face.

Will he get bored of me? I wondered. Will he always love me?

All thoughts of that were dispelled as Jake whispered into my ear. "You okay, love?" All I could do was nod as my heart melted.

---

I jumped out of the car as we finally reached the almost-empty beach. "Beach! Beach! I haven't seen beach in so long!" Lilly jumped out and we hopped together, ecstatic about the beach. The beach was the most beautiful thing in the world! No wonder I had begged Dad to move to Malibu.

I squealed as I ran down into the water; my swimsuit had already been under my clothes. I was always prepared for the beach.

"BEACH!" I screamed once more before diving in. It was extremely cold but it made me feel alive. I splashed around and felt somebody grab my hand. I thought it was Jake, but it turned out to be Lilly, dragging me somewhere. "Where are we going, Lills?"

"There's this really pretty flower. Over here," Lilly said, disconnected.

"Huh? Flower?" What was she talking about? Lilly didn't notice things like flowers.

She sat me down on a rock and tears started to run down her face. My hands fluttered around her, not sure how to occupy themselves. "L-Lilly? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Miley! Everything is so right! I'm-I'm so happy, Miley! I'm so happy! I haven't been this happy since before my dad died!" The tears continued flowing down her face. Before I knew it, I was crying, too.

"Oh, Lilly! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her and we both cried tears of joy until Oliver and Jake finally found us.

"What the-" Jake started when he saw us.

"We're so happy, Jakey!" I said, hiccupping. I felt Lilly nod against my lap.

"So happy," she echoed.

Oliver smiled, his soft brown eyes getting even softer. "I'm glad."

After our little soap opera moment was over and done, we splashed around in the ocean and played games--I'm really bad at Marco Polo!--and then we sat around on the beach, me in Jake's arms, sand sticking to our wet bodies. We had to leave eventually, and I was very grumpy around that time. I never wanted to leave that warm, sandy beach.

---

We ended up going to a club, and I said I would be the designated driver.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes. I like waking up with pants on," I grumbled.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're a goofball. You know that, right?" I just gave him a goofy smile and parked in the club's lot.

It was a much nicer place than the Party City club, with VIP rooms and everything. It seemed familiar, like I had been there before.

Me and Lilly were just being silly, dancing and going crazy, when a familiar-looking guy walked right up to me, bumping Lilly out of the way. She glared at him, but he just kept facing me.

"I. Know. Youu," he said, slurring.

"No, you don't. Excuse me," I tried to get past him, but, even drunk, he was much stronger than me.

"Noo. I doooo. I could neveeeer forget those purrdddy eyess," he said, leaning into me. I could smell vodka and beer in his breath. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

I realized why he seemed so familiar. I had met him as Hannah, and he had tried to hit on me, saying something about my eyes. Anger boiled up inside as his hand moved across my face.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, slapping his hand away.

"I like 'em rufff. You ruff in the beddd, tooo, baby?" he smirked. He leaned into me more, making me back up against the bar.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed, trying to kick him.

"I'm yourr friend, babe. I know you know me."

"Hey. She said get away from her," I heard somebody say. I smiled when I saw that it was Jake. "Please respect her wishes."

"And who the hell is you?" he said, pointing a wobbly finger at him.

"Her boyfriend," he growled. I wanted to correct him. Not boyfriend. Destiny, maybe. Or soul mate. Or true love. Those sounded about right.

The guy laughed and slid his arm around my shoulders. Before I could even blink, Jake had grabbed the guy by the shirt and he was shaking him like a Magic-8 Ball. "Don't you dare touch her! Ever!"

"Jake!" I whisper-screamed. I had never seen this side of him, and, honestly, it scared him.

Jake let go of the guy and stormed out of the club, pushing past the throng of people that had gathered to watch the fight. I ran after him, not able to keep up with his angry pace.

"Jake?" I called when I was outside. It was eerily silent outside; I felt like a tumbleweed should've come rolling through and a masked man should've appeared in the distance.

I spotted him leaning against the wall, his hands thrust in the front pockets of his jeans. "Jake," I whispered desperately. He looked up, a mixture of sadness, anger, and...something else in his eyes.

"Miley," I heard him whisper. The word caught in the wind and then floated away. Into the world. I walked over to him, but he wouldn't look at him.

"Jake? Wh-what's wrong?" I asked sadly.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?" he said, still not looking at me.

"What? No!" I yelled, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye. His eyes were sad, detached. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw your face. I scared you. I shouldn't have ever done that. He. Just. That guy. Ugh," he said bitterly. "I can't believe myself, though. I'm worse than him."

Tears formed in my eyes. "You. You did scare me, Jake. But just because I thought you going to kill him. And if you killed him, you would go to jail. And Zombie Slayer would be cancelled. I would pay for your bail. But your parents would be mad. And it would be my fault," I rambled.

Jake shut me up by putting his finger on my lips. "I'm so sorry. You are never going to see that side of me ever again."

I hugged him, not wanting him to see my tears. "Don't be sor-" I couldn't even finish the word as the sobs overtook me.

"Miley? What? What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

I managed to shake my head. "Jake! You're too good to me! I don't deserve you! Please, leave me! I don't want to drag you down! You deserve a girl who would do more for you than I would do! I'm stupid and worthless! Please, Jake!"

"MILEY!" he bellowed. "Don't ever, ever speak like that. You are the most perfect, compassionate, amazing girl in the world! There is no other girl like you out there in the world! I love you so, so much!"

"I!" Sob. "Love!" Sob. "You!" Sob. "Tooo!" But I couldn't stop crying. It was like all the emotions from the past months--even years, maybe--were dying to come out and they finally had their chance, and I cried until all that was left was dry, choking sobs.

---

[Oliver POV

The moment the words came out of Lilly's mouth, I knew that this was not going to be fun. At all.

"Let's go bungee jumping!" she squealed. She and Miley pointed at the sign. My stomach flipped just looking at the guy hanging in mid-air, his legs held only by a thin bungee cord. I groaned and Lilly turned to me. "What?"

"I don't like heights," I said.

"Too bad! We all agree on this! Right, Jake?" Miley said, looking at Jake, wrapped up in his arms. Ever since the club thing yesterday, those two had been more inseparable than ever. Jake nodded. "Yay! Bungee jumping here we come!"

I couldn't even get another word in as Lilly turned up the radio and zoomed toward the bungee jumping station. It was finally her turn to drive, and she was loving it.

"Slow down, Lills," I said.

"Oh, Ollie! It'll be fun! I promise!"

---

My heart stopped as Lilly disappeared over the edge of the bridge. I heard her laugh and then squeal as the rope pulled her back.

"That was amazing! You're gonna love it, Oliver!" Lilly said, kissing me and then nudging me towards the edge.

The guy next to me was saying something but all I could hear was the roar of the water beneath me. And, before I knew it and totally before I was ready, I was in the air. Air filled my ears and screams erupted from my mouth. The tip of my nose skimmed the surface of the water before the cord pulled me back up, making my whole body feel like jelly.

I stood up dizzily after my legs were free from the rope and turned to face Lilly. "Never again. You never ever driving ever again."

She kissed me forcefully and my previous experience was forgotten. Along with my name. She pulled away and said innocently, "Really, Ollie? I can't drive anymore?" Her full, pink, luscious bottom lip jutted out.

"Huh? Of-of course you can," I said, now dizzy from her kiss.

I hated how she could do that.

-----------------------------------  
Hope you guys liked chapter five! Something really big and bad and sad is coming up! Here's a hint: it makes them stop their whole trip!

Do you think:  
A) Lilly dies,  
B) Jake leaves,  
C) Oliver kisses another girl, or  
D) I DON'T CARE! UPDATE, WOMAN!

Sorry for the torture[:

Kiso


	6. Protecting Lilly

Well, most of you picked choice D, which was 'I DON'T CARE! UPDATE, WOMAN!' But will I choose D? You'll have to read and see. (;

Ha ha ha! Here's chapter six!

Chapter Six: Protecting Lilly

Miley POV

Nothing was going right on this trip, I thought as Oliver carried a passed out Lilly out of a back room. I'm so stupid.

"Let's go to a club!" I had squealed, obviously forgetting what had happened we went to one.

And now, this was much, much worse.

Lilly POV

_A few hours earlier…_

We were all just sitting and staring out the windows, except Jake, of course, who was driving, when Miley suddenly said, "Let's go to a club!"

"Let's!" I replied, my mood brightening. It sounded perfect.

"Are you sure, Miles?" Jake asked Miley, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Yeah! It sounds, like, perfect right about now!" Miley said, turning up the music. "No arguing! Drive, Jakey, drive!" She laughed and threw her hands up into the air.

We stepped into the club and I immediately noticed the huge bar, stretching from one wall to the other. People milled around, chatting and flirting and dancing.

I grabbed Oliver's arm and said, "Let's dance, Ollie!"

I danced around Oliver, not caring if I wasn't really dressed for it. I was wearing regular skinny jeans, a yellow tank top and red ballet flats, but I felt like I was dressed in the latest designer outfit.

Oliver planted a huge kiss on me that literally took my breath away. I gasped and laughed when he separated his mouth from mine, quickly saying, "I need some water!"

Oliver laughed and said, "I'll go get you some."

"No, no, I'll get it! Be right back!" I said, dancing my way towards the bar. Once I got up there, I quickly ordered one glass of water.

"Hey, babe," I heard a husky voice behind me say.

I turned around, but there was no one there.

"Over here," the voice said, this time from my side.

I looked to my left, and this was a sort of cute guy sitting on a bar stool. He would've been cuter if he had shaved that day and if his clothes weren't so baggy.

"Hey," he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Um, hi," I said, simply only to be polite.

"You come here often?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What a stupid thing to say, I thought to myself, but out loud I said, "No; this is the first time I've been here."

"Want me to show you around?" he said, leaning into the bar, and me.

"Thanks, but my boyfriend can do that," I said, looking away from him.

"Ah, but I'm sure I can show you more than he ever could, babe. You know what I'm sayin'?" he said, smirking.

"I'm not interested," I said, looking around for the guy that I had ordered my water from; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, but I am. I like it when girls play hard to get," he said, placing his hand on my knee.

The bartender finally arrived, putting my glass of water a few inches from me, apologizing for the wait with his eyes.

"Well, how about no get? See ya," I said, taking a sip of my water, putting down a tip, and getting up.

But that was harder to do than I thought it would be. My legs buckled and I almost fell, but, suddenly, a strong pair of arms caught me.

My vision blurred. "O-Oliver?" I mumbled, my voice rough and strange.

"Don't worry, babe, it's me."

Regular POV

Lilly didn't know that it wasn't Oliver who carried her into the dark back room. Lilly didn't know much at that moment, since her mind was cloudy, just like her vision.

Lilly didn't see the man at the bar put something in the water. Lilly was young and innocent; she hadn't thought to order a bottle, not a glass.

Lilly was vaguely aware of the feeling of her shirt coming off, but she wasn't sure of it. She was suddenly so tired, but her body wouldn't let her go to sleep. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't think.

The man kissed Lilly forcefully and started to pull down her jeans.

Why does Oliver taste like cigarettes? Lilly wondered as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Why is Oliver taking off my pants? Why is the room spinning?

"Oliver," Lilly said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "What…are you…doing?"

He didn't answer, just continued pulling off more and more of Lilly's clothes.

"Oliver?" Lilly said, her voice a bit louder.

He still didn't answer.

"Oliver? Oliver, answer me! Oliver!" Lilly's mind clicked into place as she screamed. "You're not…OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER!"

"Shut up, bitch!" the man said, slapping Lilly and covering her mouth.

Tears poured down Lilly's face as the man entered her with his fingers, probing forbidden skin.

Lilly's muffled screams rang throughout the club, reaching Oliver, who was sitting at a table, waiting for Lilly to come back.

"Lilly?" he said quietly. "Lilly! Lilly! LILLY!" He sprang up from his chair and tried to follow the screams, which were becoming more and more panicked.

Oliver spotted the door to the back room and rushed in, seeing a sight that he would in his life forget. "Lilly," he said, his voice pained and angry at the same time.

"Yo, man, get the fuck out," the man said, still on top of Lilly.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Oliver said, pushing him off of Lilly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh, you're Oliver?" he asked, scoffing. "You look like a little pussy."

Lilly was still crying, trying to get clothed.

"Fuck you," Oliver said, charging at the man and punching him with all the force he had in his teenage body.

"Oliver, Oliver, I'm think I'm going to--" Lilly said, her eyes closing. She fell back onto the bed.

Oliver quickly scooped up Lilly into his arms and carried her out, not giving the bleeding man in the corner another thought. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I didn't protect you. I'm so sorry," Oliver whispered to Lilly, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

"JAKE! MILEY! LET'S GO!" Oliver yelled, not caring that everybody in the club turned to look at him. Oliver ran out of the club and was hit by the cool air. He walked over to Jake's car, cradling Lilly in his arms. "Lilly, my Lilly. I love you more than anything."

He was finally able to take a good look at her; she looked horrible. Her face was pale and her lips were bruised and there was a red mark from the bastard when he'd clamped his hand down onto Lilly's mouth.

Jake and Miley finally made it to the car. Miley took one look at Lilly and started to cry, something Oliver felt like doing. Oliver carefully climbed into the back, still holding Lilly as Jake backed out of the club parking lot.

"Hotel?" Jake asked, glancing at Lilly.

Oliver shook his head. "Hospital."

Jake nodded and quickly drove to the hospital, following the road signs. He parked the car in front of the emergency entrance and started to get out, but Oliver stopped him.

"I…I want to go in there with her alone. I'll call you when we're done," Oliver said, carrying Lilly out of the car.

"Okay. We'll see you," Jake said, waiting until Oliver was safely inside before he pulled out and started looking for the nearest hotel.

Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead one more time before putting her on a stretcher. "I'll always be here, Lilly. I swear."

Miley POV

"This is all my fault!" I cried, circling around the hotel room in a frenzy.

"Miley, it's nobody's fault. That guy was just a low life bastard, okay?" Jake said, pulling me down onto the bed, into his lap.

I sighed. The truth was, I was really, really worried about Lilly. Really. But…Jake was only an inch away from me, the faint smell of Axe was wafting off of him, and his deep were blue eyes as piercing as ever. I just couldn't not touch him!

"Miley," Jake said as my hands roamed his rock hard abs. He chuckled when I tickled him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know! This is all _your_ fault! You're too damn irresistible!" I squealed and gasped as he suddenly flipped me over, so that he was hovering above me, pinning my hands above me so that I couldn't move.

"Look who's talking," he said deeply as he kissed me.

"Oh, Jakey. I'm really worried about Lilly, but…I'm okay…because…I'm…"

"With you," he finished, letting me have my arms back. I pulled him in for another kiss and didn't release him until I desperately needed air. "Ah. Um. Wow."

I giggled. "I know!"

Oliver POV

Shit, could they make these chairs anymore uncomfortable? I thought to myself as I tried to go to sleep in Lilly's private room.

It was already one o'clock in the morning, but I just couldn't sleep. I groaned and decided to get up. Lilly's window had sort of a seat, so I sat made myself comfortable there and looked out at the stars.

It was a full moon. People say bad things happen when there's a full moon.

"Mmm?" I heard somebody mumble.

I turned around, hoping to see Lilly waking up. A part of me deflated when I saw that it was just Lilly's nurse, a young blonde girl who had probably just started nursing school.

"Oh, you're up," she whispered. She motioned for me to follow her. I walked out of the room, taking one last look at Lilly as I did so.

The nurse was pretty short, I noticed; I had never really been around her. I'd walked by her, but had never even given her a second thought, I realized. I'd had to leave the room while the doctors were in there; I couldn't stand the sight of them putting needles into Lilly and poking her like she was some kind of science experiment.

"So…what's wrong with Lilly?" I asked the nurse.

"Well, she has traces of drugs in her system; that's probably what made her pass out. And she's probably just stressed and shocked from…yeah. Other than that, she should be back to normal in the next few days," she replied, trying to catch my eye. I couldn't look at her; she reminded me of Lilly in a way.

"T-that's good," I mumbled.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Hungry?"

"Lil bit."

"Here, I'll buy you a coffee," she said, slipping into a room without a door. The room was full of soda, chip, and coffee machines.

"Um, that's okay, really."

"No, really, I want to," she insisted, starting to fill up a paper cup with plain black coffee. She handed it to me and I took a sip; it was strong, but I liked it. Made me sort of forget about that bastard.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down on the only chair in the small room. I was suddenly exhausted.

"Don't mention it," she said, smiling.

A pang went off in my heart as I looked at her, leaning on a soda machine, smiling at me. Lilly, I thought. I miss Lilly.

"I'm gonna go," I said, getting up and heading out. "Thanks again."

She gently grabbed my wrist, making me stop. She let go before I could even turn around. "I hope, um, your girlfriend's okay."

We were too close, I thought to myself. Too close. "Thanks," I mumbled, darting back to Lilly's room.

As soon as I saw Lilly, I relaxed. She was sitting up, blinking, looking around the hospital room. She shrank back when she spotted me.

"It's me, Oliver. Lilly, I swear it's me," I said, slowly walking over to her.

"He…I…he…" Lilly said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, Lilly, I know. And I'm so, so sorry I even let that happen. I will never, ever let you get hurt ever again. I swear. Do you believe me, Lilly?" I said, gently taking her hand.

She nodded, a few tears escaping from her big blue eyes. "I…I love you, Oliver."

I took a step back, the breath knocked out of me. It was the first time Lilly had said she loved me. "I love you, too, Lills."

I gently tried to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head so that I would have to kiss her lips.

"I missed that," she said dreamily.

"I," I said, kissing her again, "missed you."

I loved writing that Miley and Jake part! One day I'm just gonna do a series of one shots all about fluff!! Or more than fluff! ;D

Lmao naughty thoughts!!

Kiso


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Love

If anybody had been following Miley Stewart, Lilly Trescott, Jake Ryan, and Oliver Oaken on their spur-of-the-moment road trip, they would've seen love, pain, joy, sadness, and just about everything in between.

Now, they would be seeing Jake driving and holding Miley's hand while Miley stuck her head out of the window and took pictures of clouds, Oliver and Lilly in the back, Lilly leaning against Oliver while he talked to Jake, rubbing Lilly's hands. Then they would see Lilly and Miley pop their heads out of the sunroof and scream, "SENIORS BABY!"

One thing you could always see in this group would be four people who would always love each other.

--

I'm sorry if this story wasn't what you guys expected, but I truly loved writing it! All your amazing reviews and favorites and alerts made me smile and squeal whenever I read them.

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
